


Ornamentation

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Future, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set some thirty-odd years in the future. Abby is considering her body.





	Ornamentation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

At twenty tats had been fun.

At thirty they'd been cool.

At forty they'd still been okay.

At fifty – At fifty Abby had started to wear high neck blouses and sweaters, pulling the sleeves down over her hands.

At sixty . . .

Tim finds his wife of thirty years, standing in their bedroom staring into the mirror. Tears are in her eyes. Her body is naked of clothes, yet covered in tats.

"Why, Tim?" she asks softly, meeting his gaze in the glass. "Why did I do it?"

He looks at her nakedness, which to him is still beautiful, and moves nearer to her. He kisses her neck, her wrists, her fingers, her back, her breasts, and moves down to her stomach, no longer flat and firm in the way it had been the first time they'd made love.

"You're still beautiful to me, Abby," he says softly. And she is.

"I want to get rid of them," she says. "All of them. I want my body to be like that of any other sixty year old."

Tim doesn't tell her it wouldn't be. It couldn't be. Instead he begins to research how, indeed if, so many tattoos can be safely removed.


End file.
